


Onahole

by overdose



Series: A3! NSFW Week [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Itaru, Creampie, Doggy Style, Kinda, M/M, Objectification, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Itaru doesn't care what he does or how he does it. Hell, Masumi can say the director's name, or anyone else’s. He just knows the boy needssomethingto relieve all that teenage angst, his grumpiness, and more importantly, the pent up lust he feels for the director.And Itaru likes getting used, so why not strike a deal? He can play games and rest on his bed while Masumi rails him. It’s a win-win situation.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Usui Masumi
Series: A3! NSFW Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020





	Onahole

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of a3 nsfw week: objectification 
> 
> I think this qualifies as objectification anyway. and i think this is the first itaru/masumi fic? i feed myself.
> 
> but im shy about posting these fics, idk why, but here they are ghfjdks pls enjoy

Plenty of pillows are around Itaru to keep him comfortable for tonight. His phone rests in his hands, and a melodic tune plays from one of the many mobages he plays. He has a _ton_ of LP to burn for tonight with the event that starts in a few moments. Itaru isn’t going to waste any second of it, even as he’s getting used as a hole for someone’s pleasure.

Masumi is behind him, and with the older man's ass up, he has a full view, legs spread for more access. Two fingers tease the cloth of Itaru’s white panties, watching it get soaked with his strokes. Masumi still can't believe he agreed to his proposition - an opportunity to get himself off with a pretty pussy while Itaru took the time to play through his games.

It's a good deal, actually, as Masumi tears the cheap panties off Itaru. He doesn’t have the time or patience to carefully remove them, which is why Itaru bought a new pack just for their nights together. Masumi tosses them aside like nothing. Luckily, Itaru doesn’t care about the mess - the panties end up in the trash anyway, just to get rid of the sex smell. One of the reasons why Masumi likes going into his room after a bad day. Not because he _likes_ Itaru, nope, just his body, Besides, Itaru can’t compare to Izumi. But there’s no one else to use (or who would let Masumi use them), and fantasizing with his hands got boring real quick.

The angle is annoying to deal with as his fingers dive in, hearing a hiss that goes straight to his dick. Masumi is still learning, and Itaru doesn’t teach him because the stubborn boy prefers to figure things out himself. Annoyed by his amateur movements, he removes his fingers, which makes Itaru bite his lip. Masumi takes his cock out after and presses the tip against Itaru’s dripping pussylips, impatient, in need of his cunt that seems so eager to take him in.

Itaru doesn't care what he does or how he does it. Hell, Masumi can say the director's name, or anyone else’s. He just knows the boy needs _something_ to relieve all that teenage angst, his grumpiness, and more importantly, the pent up lust he feels for the director.

And Itaru likes getting used, so why not strike a deal? He can play games and rest on his bed while Masumi rails him. It’s a win-win situation.

Masumi’s cock feels good, too, _very_ well-endowed for his age, and the real thing is always better than a dildo. Itaru can feel how thick his cock is, pulsating inside him. He holds his phone tighter and whimpers, waiting for the update to download _and_ for Masumi to move inside him. They never set up rules other than Itaru telling Masumi “Do what you want, I don't really care,” and Masumi never objects to anything he does (which is lay there like the hole he is) meaning Itaru can moan and whine all he wants to.

Masumi feels different somehow, _determined_ , hands tightly gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. As he finally pushes in, a shudder runs down his back, gulping. He’s still not used to how Itaru’s pussy feels, unbelievably wet, easily slipping in.

Itaru jolts when Masumi begins thrusting, and he lets go of his phone. The title screen plays its festive music, reminding him of the event. He tries to pick it up, but Masumi doesn’t hesitate tonight, roughly pounding Itaru, creating loud noises when their bodies smacked together. At this point, he gives up on starting the event early.

“Masumi…” Itaru begins, turning his head. What _does_ he say? He definitely doesn’t want Masumi to stop or slow down; it feels too good for him to torture his pussy with weak thrusts. At the same time, he really needs a headstart on his game for good rewards - his favorite character has an event card! Well, he ends up not saying anything in the first place as Masumi leans in and grabs a fistful of his hair, abruptly pulling him back.

“Shut up. Holes aren't supposed to talk.” Masumi growls and lets go of Itaru, returning his head against the mattress with a rough push.

He’s never really spoken the other times they’ve fucked, only the occasional “This good?”, so when Itaru hears that, he whimpers and feels absolutely helpless. The teen’s sudden change in attitude turns him on. Clenching the sheets, he doesn’t speak per Masumi’s request and watches as the multitude of pillows get pushed away from him, frowning. The only one left is the one near his head. They had the pillows for Itaru’s comfort, but that’s the last thought on Masumi’s head as he grips the man’s waist tightly, pulling him back on his cock.

He starts thrusting again, the whirlwind of teenage hormones causing him to speed up. Masumi is fast but clumsy, still inexperienced, and he slips out of Itaru’s wet pussy.

Itaru takes a deep breath and remains silent. Masumi’s sentence echoes in his head - holes aren’t supposed to talk. It should sting, but it doesn’t. He let himself fall into this predicament, and he _loves_ it. He _wants_ Masumi to use him. The boy must’ve been holding back the other nights because right now, he’s determined to fuck Itaru.

Frustrated, Masumi lifts Itaru’s lower half and pulls him close. He doesn’t give out a warning before inserting his cock again, getting ready to finish inside. Itaru said it was okay earlier. After all, men can’t get pregnant, and that meant Masumi could fill him up to the brim with no worries. He stares at Itaru’s back, and despite his diet of junk food and energy drinks, he looks good - especially his ass. Masumi grabs it and kneads his fingers through the soft skin, hungrily biting his lip.

Clawing the bed, Itaru gulps, wetting the sheets and pillow with his drool. The room is silent besides the loud smacks Masumi makes and his grunts. Itaru closes his fists and tries his best to stay quiet, though it’s hard with a nice cock hitting a sweet spot. As much as Masumi wants to last and spend the night using Itaru like the toy he is, the older man _knows_ he’s close. He sneaks a hand down to his clit. Masumi, caught up in his own pleasure, doesn’t notice. Itaru rubs himself. It’s hard to say quiet, but he manages to do it, staring underneath him while an orgasm approaches.

“Fuck-” Masumi curses as he pushes his cock into Itaru. “ _Tight…”_ he mumbles, feeling Itaru contract around him, squeezing him for his release. It’s too much for Masumi to handle. He pauses and scratches Itaru’s back while he cums, emptying his seed in the man’s pussy.

Itaru turns his head and sees Masumi’s eyes are closed through his climax. He silently laughs when the tension is relieved from his body.

Masumi opens them, pulls out his dick, and watches his cum spill onto the sheets. He clears his throat and removes his hands from Itaru. “Did you, uh… finish?” the boy awkwardly asks.

“Yeah,” Itaru replies and lies on his back. Masumi has _a lot_ to learn, but tonight wasn’t so bad. “Now you want me to talk, huh? Kinda shy for someone who just treated me like an onahole,” he jokes, watching Masumi’s face twitch from annoyance.

“Y-You- Shut up.” Masumi reaches for one of the towels by the bed and tosses it to Itaru. He gets his own and wipes himself down in a hurry. Grumbling, he picks up his clothes and doesn’t speak until he’s fully clothed. “I’m leaving.”

Itaru grabs his phone and finally starts up his game. “Goodnight, Masumi,” he waves but doesn’t look at him, focusing on the screen instead.

“...Goodnight.”


End file.
